Session Recap
This is a page where we can recap our sessions. If it gets too big, we can break it down by month. Cast Guide: Josen Nanmar - Mikel Dogen - Mazur Klaryssa - Byron Sangor "Monty" Blackmont - Jamie Sir Baldric Whitefire - Steven Potion of Alcoholism 3/11/14 Exploring the ruins further, our intrepid heroes stumbled upon a giant cask of what appeared to be wine. Dogen, ever the adventurer, made quick work of the bung hole and tapped that keg. The fluid that poured forth did not kill him immediately. It did, however, catch fire. The party went to sleep, dreaming of their new found commodity and the chance to start their own tavern. The party left the dungeon to head back to Iko, however night has fallen. During the second watch, Baldric alerted the rest of the party of a band of humanoids approaching the camp. Everyone sprang into action! Dogen raised his hand to greet them when all of sudden a flaming face appeared in the trees. Six dastardly goblins advanced on the party, striking a sorcery enhanced thwack to Baldric's beautiful face. In a rush, everyone ran to his defense and took position against the raiders. Each blow ended in an explosion of embers. Managing to put two on the floor, the flaming foes battered back against the sleepy heroes. The shadows of the woods danced in the glow of myriad supernatural flames licking at the brush surrounding the ruined estate. As they staggered to regain their footing, limbs were lopped off and heads went rolling. Swirling around, Dogen hooked legs left and right to keep the foes at bay while the heavy hitters hurled hefty holy hand grenades at the biggest meanies. Even Sir Baldric's horse got in on the action. As the biggest baddest bastard lie on the ground, tripped a second time, Josen poured the holy water on him with great prejudice. As he uncorked the vial, the field reached out and burned Josen through his armor. Removing his clothes revealed that the symbol of Astaedro was permanently etched into his flesh. A Whiff of Success 3/3/14 Staggered by their recent exposure to the most rancid emission, the party continued to explore the tunnels beneath the ruins of the NAME estate. Venturing even barely out of the chamber with the fell beast, a series of tunnels presented a worrisome challenge: what if they were unable to find their way back? What horrible end might await them deep in the veins of the earth? Josen took action and began kicking pebbles around in an effort to leave a trail while Monty used some chalk from his pack to draw on the floor. Resolved to explore the right path, the party made it a whopping 30 feet before coming face to face with what they would shortly learn was the female mate of the previous stankmonster. Brandishing his found wand to cover his sorcerer's blood, Monty cast an illusory flame about the beast's face. The rest of the party sprung into action but quickly found the close quarters problematic. Baldric held the front line while Dogen got thrown around like a rag doll. Luring the beast into the tomb of its lover, the party made quick work of it, but not before receiving another squirt of the the juice most foul. Into the Castle! 2/25/14 With an event-less night, Dogen woke our intrepid heroes after the last watch. Climbing a tree to meditate, he and Monty were able to see the castle in the distance. Meanwhile, Josen negotiated with the goblin captive named Skur to accompany us in our journey. Upon reaching the castle, Monty and Dogen climed up to the dilapidated second floor and discovered it was also in dis array. Dogen smelled a skunk and Monty cast detect magic and found that an urn and a necklace had a magical aura. The urn's aura looked dangerous, but the necklace was undeterminate so Dogen naturally picked it up and put it in his pocket. Looking around the ruins, a number of other magical artifacts and items were identified. As Monty and Dogen returned to the party, the group assumed their marching orders. Baldric took the lead while Dogen took the back. Monty cast dancing lights to supplement the illumination from Baldric's torch. Skur sneaked ahead of Baldric in an attempt to warn the group of any hidden danger in the dark. Skeletons armed in rusty chain-mail lay crushed along the path. Signs of a struggle indicate that the fallen were defending the castle or trying to get everyone else out. As the party continued, dungeon walls with chains attached to the walls reminded the adventurers of the realities the prisoners held here. A torture room near a hole in the ground! Claw marks adorn the floor and the wall. The skunk smell is intense in this part of the castle... A 12 foot long skunk with metallic scales emerges from his hidy-hole all pissed off. Dogen had ventured over to recover loot and got swiped across the back with a claw, throwing him across the room! Baldric charged and struck the monster with a mighty blow. Dogen recovered and moved behind the beast to poke it in the butt forcefully with his soon to be discarded quarterstaff. Josen executed Skur for trying to flee from the mechanoskunkmonster. Monty, wishing to hide his magical ability, lifted the wand he found into the air and cast magic missile at the beast. The skunk turned and sprayed a noxious gas out of his stink hole and nauseated Josen who could only manage to stumble around. Everyone else seemed off their game, however Klaryssa managed to land a blow with her morning star. Dogen, doused with stank unloaded on the skunk butt with his quarterstaff. Monty loosed more raw energy missiles and felled the beast. After the battle, the treasures were gathered: ~300gp worth of gold, silver, and gems, an emerald dragon statuette worth ~300gp, 1 scroll of true strike, 1 scroll of burning hands, 1 wand of Ray of Frost (17 charges, 1d3 cold damage ray), 1 potion Protection from Evil, 1 potion Detect Magic 60ft range, quiver of Orc Slaying Arrows (25), amulet of natural armor +1. On the Road 2/18/14 Our intrepid party moved into an inn for a night. Traveling north out of Iko following the trail of burning footsteps we felt were leading toward a castle experiencing north of town, we camped for the night. On the next day, we discovered that we were being followed by some goblins. A fight broke out! After a few quick moments of tension, all the goblins were slain or scared away save one that Josen chose to keep as a captive. The Monty Show 2/11/14 Technical difficulties. Monty went to a warehouse and fought some skeletons. He had to be rescued by the town guards. The Whole Hog 2/7/14 Having debriefed with the clergy at the temple of Shirani, Josen left our intrepid heroes to report on the condition of the land to his father, leaving out the flaming magma filled undead from his account. Back at the temple, Dogen, Klaryssa, and Sangor consoled the young farm boy who had just seen his father turn into an undead, his farm engulfed in the flaming symbol of an ancient god of war, and have a troupe of strangers break down the door to his home and murder his ill father. Upon Josen's return, the group sought advice from the temple of Rouda. After a friendlly competition between Josen and Dogen (Josen won back 5 of his silver from Dogen's 15 silver wage for his assistance), Baldric Whitefire, champion of Rouda, agreed to accompany the eclectic band back into the countryside to further investigate this ancient threat. Out in the farmland, smoke was seen in the distance! Sir Baldric rode ahead on his horse to investigate only to come face to face with two of the largest magma hogs he had ever seen. In his defense, he had never seen a magma hog but still they were quite large. They gave what for to his horse as Baldric strategically withdrew to regroup with his new found friends. Dogen and Josen engaged the hogs in mortal combat while Klaryssa managed to pull out her mace over the course of a minute. Little to their knowledge, Klaryssa possessed the ability to manifest changes in the world using the power of her mind alone and spent her concentration keeping the combatants out of harm's way. Suddenly, the previous record for largest magma hog was shattered as it was revealed that the giants were but young-lings. A behemoth of a magma hog erupted from the nearby barn. Our fearless heroes charged and unleashed hell on this flaming sack of bacon until it exploded into a boiling pile of pork fat and lava. Roundly disturbed by this second round of afflicted beings, the party returned to Iko to follow Sir Baldric to his temple where he will seek advice from his clergy on combating Rouda's ancient nemesis, Astaedro. A Fiery Beginning 1/23/14 Josen sought funds from his father to pursue a journey to the north to acquire horses for sale. His father denied to fund the trip until he could prove himself by securing some land to raise the livestock. Meanwhile, at the House of Four Pilars, Dogen and Jamie were seeking employment. Josen arrived and solicited Klayrissa, Dogen, and Jamie to accompany him to the outskirts of Iko to aid a farmer. When they arrived, they found that his field had been burned. Investigating nearby farms, Dogen and Jamie discovered another fire that had just started burning in what they learned was the symbol of Astaedro, an ancient god of war. As the part approached the threatened farmhouse, they burst inside to alert the occupants. To their surprise, they came face to face with an undead human. A fight ensued and when the field was laid low, it scattered embers around the room and ignited the house. A young boy was rescued from the house. He later told Josen that the undead was his father. The party took the boy into Iko and made haste to the temple of Shirani to seek counsel from the priests there.